


Dovewing's Silence

by Colress



Series: Finding the Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: After the Dark Forest battle, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amending the Warrior Code, And is not the main focus, Anxiety Disorder, Autistic Dovewing, Breaking the Warrior Code, Canon Rewrite, Child Death, Disabled Character, DoveBumble is endgame but develops along the way, Everyone in the Clans is traumatized, Flashbacks, Gen, Giving Dovewing the character development and Super Edition she deserves, Kit death, Miscarriage, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sol is back to fuck shit up, Trauma, With no Hollyleaf to stop him, the relationships are a side note to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle Against the Dark Forest, Dovewing is shaken to her core. The horrors she witnessed have left deep wounds that will take a long time to heal. With many cats of all the Clans lost, no one knows how well they'll continue on. And an evil is growing again on the side of the living... it's up to an unlikely allyship and questions that will waver the Clans' faith in the current Warrior Code.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary likely to be tweaked in the future, but I've been thinking a lot about this and really the Dark Forest battle should have been a lot bigger than it turned out to be. Plus, the Erins never take an opportunity to handle the effects of trauma, and after such a battle, it only makes sense for just about everyone to have PTSD (or at least trauma).

Dovewing stood in the clearing of ThunderClan’s camp, a plume of smoke rising from a blazing beech tree as rain continued to fall. Her fur was matted with drying blood that the light rain wouldn’t remove, and scratches were woven through her thick fur. Though she could hear cats moving all around her, moving bodies or heading towards the medicine den, the camp was eerily silent. _The whole Clan is grieving,_ she thought, _and for good reason. We lost many great cats tonight…_

She stood there, shaking while watching the rain put out the fire, until she felt another cat brush up against her. “You okay?” she heard Ivypool ask, her voice gentle and full of concern. It had been far too long since Dovewing had heard her sister this gentle with her.

Dovewing shook her head. “Everything is still sinking in… and the silence isn’t helping.” She sighed, stretching her ears before continuing, “It doesn’t seem to be any different for the other Clans, either. So many great cats have died.”

Ivypool draped her tail across her sister’s back. “Come on,” she mewed, leading her sister along, “let’s take you to Jayfeather. You need something to help you calm down.”

Dovewing followed, her paws heavy and mismatched eyes still wide. “Who will lead us? Or the other Clans? Both the leaders and deputies of each Clan gave their lives in the fight to save us all.”

“StarClan will show us,” Jayfeather mewed, making Dovewing jump in surprise. She was so out of it that she hadn’t realized they were already in the medicine den. “It’s not up to you to worry about that, though.”

“Jayfeather, do you have anything to help Dovewing?” Ivypool asked the tabby tom. “She’s in shock from the battle, and she seems like she’s only getting worse.”

Jayfeather nodded. “Follow me. I’d like for Dovewing to stay in here for the night.”

Dovewing followed, uneasy as Jayfeather led her to a nest near where Sandstorm laid. “Shouldn’t your nests be saved for those who are the most injured?”

“I need to keep an eye on you as well as the injured cats. Your mental health is as much of a concern as physical.” His blind gaze was locked on her, unwavering until she began to lie down.

As she settled into the nest, Jayfeather pushed a dried leaf towards her. “Thyme and a poppy seed,” he added. “They’ll help calm you, and the poppy seed should make you sleep.”

Dovewing nodded, though she only chewed up the thyme leaves. “I need to help with the vigil,” she mewed, trying to get up, only for Jayfeather to hiss at her.

“You need to rest,” he mewed firmly. “The vigil will wait. I will not let more cats die tonight. Now take your poppy seed and I’ll get a look at your wounds. The last thing you need are infections.”

The gray molly flattened her ears, but she obeyed Jayfeather’s orders and swallowed the tiny seed. She laid in her temporary nest, vaguely aware of Jayfeather cleaning blood off her pelt and applying poultices as needed, though the stinging never fazed her. Each of ThunderClan’s dead that she knew of flashed in her mind. _Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Briarlight, and Mousefur. And more may be joining them._ Even as her eyelids began to droop, and sleep began calling for her, Dovewing could still see the bodies of her dead Clanmates lying around.

 _StarClan, help us,_ she thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**  
**Squirrelstar** \- Dark ginger molly with one white paw, a bushy tail, and green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Cinderheart** \- Dark smokey-gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Jayfeather** \- Light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Thornclaw** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Cloudtail** \- Fluffy white tom with blue eyes.

 **Hazeltail** \- Small gray and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Poppyfrost** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Lionblaze** \- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**_

 **Icecloud** \- White molly with green-blue eyes.

 **Toadstep** \- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Bumblestripe** \- Pale gray tabby tom with dark stripes and pale yellow eyes.

 **Dovewing** \- Pale smokey-gray molly with one blue eye and one green eye.

 **Ivypool** \- Silver tabby and white molly with dark blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Cherrypaw** \- Ginger molly with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Brightheart** \- Scarred ginger and white molly with one blue eye. Mother of Cloudtail’s kits ( **Amberkit** \- Pale ginger molly with amber eyes; and **Dewkit** \- Gray and white tom with amber eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Blossomfall** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes. Expecting Mousewhisker’s kits. Fostering Sorreltail’s kit ( **Lilykit** \- Brown torbie and white molly with amber eyes.). Kit is 4 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Sandstorm** \- Very pale ginger molly with faint tabby markings and green eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**  
**Tawnystar** \- Pale golden-brown torbie molly with green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Crowfrost** \- Black and white tom with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Littlecloud** \- Small brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**_

 **Warriors:**  
**Toadfoot** \- Dark brown tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Grasspaw**_

 **Applefur** \- Mottled brown molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**_

 **Kinkfur** \- Dark gray tabby molly with long fur that sticks out at all angles and green eyes.

 **Ivytail** \- Mostly black tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Olivenose** \- Tortoiseshell molly with hazel eyes.

 **Shrewfoot** \- Gray molly with darker paws and yellow eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Mistpaw**_

 **Dawnpelt** \- Cream molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Ripplepaw**_

 **Pinenose** \- Black molly with amber eyes.

 **Ferretclaw** \- Cream and gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Starlingwing** \- Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Cloverpaw** \- Gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Ripplepaw** \- White tom with gray tabby legs and tail and blue eyes.

 **Sparrowpaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Mistpaw** \- Spiky-furred light gray molly with green eyes.

 **Grasspaw** \- Pale brown tabby molly with hazel eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Snowbird** \- White molly with green eyes. Expecting Scorchfur’s kits.

 **Elders:**  
**Ratscar** \- Dark brown tom with a long scar on his back and amber eyes.

 **Whitewater** \- Long-haired white molly with green eyes. Blind in one eye and vision in her other eye is deteriorating.

 **Oakfur** \- Small brown tom with amber eyes.

**WindClan**

**Leader:**  
**Emberstar** \- Gray tom with two darker paws and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Heathertail** \- Light brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Kestrelflight** \- Mottled gray-brown tom with white splotches and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Gorsetail** \- Very pale mottled gray and white tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Weaselfur** \- Ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes.

 **Harespring** \- Brown and white tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Featherpaw**_

 **Sunstrike** \- Tortoiseshell molly with a large white mark on her forehead and amber eyes.

 **Furzepelt** \- Gray and white molly with hazel eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Slightpaw**_

 **Boulderfur** \- Large pale gray tom with yellow eyes.

 **Whiskernose** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Brightfoot** (prev. Crouchfoot) - Ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **Larkwing** \- Light brown tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Slightpaw** \- Black tom with a white flash on his chest and hazel eyes.

 **Featherpaw** \- Gray tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Sedgewhisker** \- Light brown tabby molly with amber eyes. Expecting Emberstar’s kits.

 **Heathertail** \- See deputy. Expecting Breezepelt’s kits.

 **Elders:**  
**Whitetail** \- Small white molly with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**  
**Duskstar** \- Brown tabby molly with orange eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Lizardpaw**_

 **Deputy:**  
**Graymist** \- Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Willowshine** \- Dark gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Mintfur** \- Light gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Perchpaw**_

 **Minnowtail** \- Dappled dark gray and white molly with amber eyes.

 **Mallownose** \- Light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

 **Grasspelt** \- Light brown tom with green eyes.

 **Mossyfoot** \- Brown and white molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Havenpaw**_

 **Rushtail** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Shimmerpelt** \- Silvery-gray molly with green eyes.

 **Lakeheart** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Heronwing** \- Dark gray and black tom with amber eyes.

 **Curlfeather** \- Pale brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Podlight** \- Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Havenpaw** \- Black and white molly with amber eyes.

 **Perchpaw** \- Gray and white molly with one blue eye and one amber eye.

 **Lizardpaw** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Icewing** \- White molly with blue eyes. Mother of Mintfur’s kits ( **Nightkit** \- Dark gray molly with blue eyes; and **Breezekit** \- Gray and white tabby tom with yellow eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Petalfur** \- Gray and white molly with amber eyes. Expecting Mallownose’s kits.

 **Elders:**  
**Mosspelt** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Pouncetail** \- Ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**  
**Smoky** \- Muscular gray and white tom with green eyes. Loner who lives in a barn at the Horseplace.

 **Coriander** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes. Loner who lives in a barn at the Horseplace.

 **Sol** \- Tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes. Rogue.

**The Fallen**

**ThunderClan:**

**Firestar** \- Flame-colored ginger tom with green eyes. Killed by Tigerstar.

 **Brambleclaw** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Hawkfrost.

 **Leafpool** \- Small light brown tabby molly with a white chest and paws and amber eyes. Killed by Mapleshade.

 **Dustpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Darkstripe.

 **Graystripe** \- Dark gray tom with a darker stripe down his spine and yellow eyes. Killed by Tigerstar.

 **Millie** \- Silvery-gray tabby molly with blue eyes. Killed by Tigerstar.

 **Mousefur** \- Small dusky-brown tabby molly with amber eyes. Killed by Maggottail.

 **Brackenfur** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Mapleshade.

 **Ferncloud** \- Pale gray molly with darker flecks and pale green eyes. Killed by Brokenstar

 **Spiderleg** \- Black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes. Killed by Mapleshade.

 **Daisy** \- Cream molly with blue eyes. Killed by Thistleclaw.

 **Whitewing** \- White molly with green eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Birchfall** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Berrynose** \- Cream tom with a stumpy tail and blue eyes. Killed by Thistleclaw.

 **Mousewhisker** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes. Killed by Thistleclaw.

 **Hollyleaf** \- Black molly with green eyes. Killed by Hawkfrost.

 **Foxleap** \- Reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Rosepetal** \- Dark cream molly with amber eyes. Killed by Thistleclaw.

 **Briarlight** \- Dark brown molly with a broken spine, inoperable rear legs, and blue eyes. Died from blood loss.

 **Sorreltail** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes. Died from blood loss.

 **Molepaw** \- Cream and brown tom with amber eyes. Killed by Clawface.

 **Snowkit** \- White tom with amber eyes. Killed by Brokenstar.

 **Seedkit** \- Pale golden-brown molly with amber eyes. Killed by Brokenstar.

 **Purdy** \- Patchy-furred dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Maggottail.

**ShadowClan:**

**Blackstar** \- White tom with black ears and paws and amber eyes. Killed by Tigerstar, Clawface, Brokenstar, and Redwillow.

 **Rowanclaw** \- Ginger tom with amber eyes. Killed by Redwillow.

 **Nightwhisper** \- Brown tom with amber eyes. Killed by Tigerstar.

 **Tigerheart** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Killed by Tigerstar.

 **Berrypaw** \- Black and white molly with blue eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Dewkit** \- Gray molly with yellow eyes. Killed by Clawface.

 **Weaselkit** \- Small black tom with green eyes. Killed by Clawface.

 **Owlclaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Smokefoot** \- Black tom with green eyes. Killed by Houndleap.

 **Scorchfur** \- Dark gray tom with amber eyes. Killed by Rushtooth.

 **Snaketail** \- Brown tom with a tabby-striped tail and amber eyes. Killed by Silverhawk and Snowtuft.

 **Tallpoppy** \- Long-legged light brown tabby molly with green eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Spikekit** \- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head and yellow eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Cedarheart** \- Dark gray tom with green eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Stoatfur** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Pouncefoot** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Died of blood loss.

**WindClan:**

**Onestar** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Tigerstar.

 **Ashfoot** \- Light gray molly with blue eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Crowfeather** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Killed by Breezepelt.

 **Nightcloud** \- Black molly with amber eyes. Accidentally killed by Crowfeather.

 **Owlwhisker** \- Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Killed by Hawkfrost.

 **Leaftail** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Sparrowfeather.

 **Thistleheart** \- Long-haired white molly with green eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Swallowtail** \- Dark gray molly with green eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Hootkit** \- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Killed by Sparrowfeather.

 **Oatkit** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes. Killed by Darkstripe.

 **Tornear** \- Wiry gray tabby tom with green eyes. Killed by Houndleap.

 **Webfoot** \- Wiry dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes. Died of blood loss.

**RiverClan:**

**Mistystar** \- Dark blue-gray molly with blue eyes. Killed by Darkstripe.

 **Reedwhisker** \- Black tom with blue eyes. Killed by Darkstripe.

 **Mothwing** \- Golden tabby molly with amber eyes. Killed by Hawkfrost.

 **Pebblefoot** \- Mottled gray tom with amber eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Robinflight** (prev. Robinwing) - Pale tortoiseshell and white tom with blue eyes. Died of blood loss.

 **Dapplenose** \- Mottled gray molly with amber eyes. Killed by Rushtooth.

 **Beetlewhisker** \- Brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes. Killed by Brokenstar before the battle.

 **Sneezecloud** \- Pale gray and white tom with green eyes. Killed by Silverhawk.

 **Hollowflight** \- Dark brown tabby tom with a paler belly and amber eyes. Killed by Hawkfrost.

 **Troutstream** \- Pale gray tabby molly with amber eyes. Killed by Snowtuft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a few notes on some cats  
> Updated with the list of the Fallen. The Fallen are those who died fighting against the Dark Forest, so cats like Redwillow and Breezepelt are not on there.  
> Tigerheart will show up soon, and I'm throwing out his canon description. He's a golden-brown tabby with green eyes, and looks an awful lot like Tawnypelt. This is mostly because I'm sick of Tigerstar clones.  
> Cinderheart for deputy because fuck yes.  
> Thornclaw refuses to retire (yet).  
> Blossomfall and Mousewhisker weren't really romantically involved, and the kits are a happy accident. Blossomfall will name her kits after cats who died from not just ThunderClan (spoiler alert, she's having four, and one of them is confirmed to be named Briarkit).  
> Tawnystar. Enough said.  
> This is Snowbird's last litter of kits. She's retiring after this one.  
> After the death of her sister Berrypaw (Berryheart in the AVoS series), Cloverpaw (Cloverfoot in the AVoS series) decides she wants to become Littlecloud's apprentice.  
> Heatherstar is coming. And yes she still has Brindlewing and Smokehaze, though they get different names.  
> Crouchfoot is a terrible name.  
> Breezepelt tried to kill Crowfeather but Nightcloud took the blow instead. The two toms then fought and killed each other.  
> Icewing has a litter way earlier than in canon whoops.  
> Pouncetail (and Dapplenose, who was a casualty of the battle) retired young due to early-onset physical problems.  
> Sol is here so you know he's about to fuck shit up.  
> Also Brightheart will get an apprentice (spoiler, it's one of Blossomfall's kits, but it will not be Briarkit).


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (late) morning after the battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had really bad writer's block for all my fics, though I'm breaking through it (especially with this one)! Trigger warnings for child death, descriptions of dead cats, and I guess what you could consider a flashback/panic attack mix.

When Dovewing awoke, she found herself still in the medicine den, although it had filled up considerably since Ivypool first brought her there. Sunlight streamed in from the entrance, allowing her to see better. Next to her was the sleeping figure of Blossomfall, and behind her lay Toadstep, quietly grooming himself around the poultices and cobwebs mottling his black and white pelt. She noticed Sandstorm was out of her nest and leaving the den, catching a glimpse of her barely-striped tail towards the front of the den.

“Oh, good,” Jayfeather mewed, grabbing her attention, “you’re awake now. You’re luckier than most, since your wounds are minimal. I only kept you here for shock treatment.”

Dovewing blinked. “So am I free to go?”

“I suppose,” Jayfeather replied. “I need more space anyways. Toadstep!” he called to the black and white tom. “If you can put weight on the paw you wrenched a claw on, then you can leave too. Squirrelflight needs all the warriors she can get!”

Dovewing cocked her head, confused, but Jayfeather continued before she could ask her question, “Yes, StarClan chose Squirrelflight to lead us—they chose her before dawn. I’m taking her to the Moonpool tonight to receive her nine lives and leader name. She’s already appointed Cinderheart as her deputy, so don’t ask that either. Now, get out of here and give me space.”

Ears flat against her head, Dovewing scrambled out of the den, careful to avoid stepping on any of the cats Jayfeather was watching. She swore she saw his eyes glowing before he sent her out, but shooed the thought away. _I need to focus on helping my Clan,_ she thought, squinting as she adjusted to the light. _It’s already nearly sunhigh._ Her nose scrunched up as the wave of death scent hit her, but she spotted Squirrelflight at the base of the Highledge, talking to Lionblaze, and made her way over to the pair.

“I’ll make the official announcement later, but I want you to take over the rest of Cherrypaw’s training,” the ginger molly mewed. “She doesn’t have much longer until she receives her warrior name, but with her mentor gone she needs a new one to finish training her as strong as Foxleap would have. You’re probably in the best shape to do so.”

 _Foxleap’s dead?_ Dovewing thought, stopping in her tracks. _I thought he would pull through his injuries like Sandstorm did._

Lionblaze dipped his head. “I’d be happy to train her,” he replied, before he spotted Dovewing. “Oh, Dovewing! I’m glad you’re doing better!”

Squirrelflight turned to the gray molly, nodding. “Yes, Ivypool told me about how she found you in shock when the battle finally ended. I’m glad to see you up and well.”

“Is there anything I can do to help the Clan?” Dovewing asked.

“We need more cats to help prepare the dead for their vigil tonight,” Squirrelflight replied. “With the number of cats recovering in Jayfeather’s den, we didn’t have enough cats to prepare a proper one last night.”

“I’ll help,” Dovewing replied. As much as it would hurt to face the dead, ThunderClan had to honor them and their sacrifice against the Dark Forest. Besides, the sooner she got that done, the sooner the horrid smell would be gone, too. “Should I get some herbs from Jayfeather to hide the scent of death?”

Squirrelflight shook her head. “Not yet. We should get all the dead in one place first. Lionblaze, you help too. Cherrypaw can restart her training tomorrow as long as Jayfeather gives her the okay. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s grieving.”

The golden tabby nodded, flicking his tail. “Come on, Dovewing,” he mewed gently. His voice softened as he continued, “We have to face the dead sooner or later.”

With a pang, Dovewing remembered that Lionblaze had lost his biological mother and sister in the fight, and his adoptive father was dead, too. _So many families torn apart… I hope they’re all safe in StarClan,_ she thought, stopping in front of the tiny body of Seedkit, the little molly’s parents not far away. _I hope Brightheart will take good care of Lilykit._

Dovewing picked up the tiny golden-brown kit by her scruff, moving her in between her parents Sorreltail and Brackenfur. Poppyfrost and Thornclaw had arranged the two of them lying side by side, as if they were taking a nap together--as long as you ignored the multiple deep scratches and bite marks on their bodies. Nearby, the battered bodies of Mousefur and Purdy were lying as if they were sunbathing and starting to doze and recover from their wounds. But their flanks were still, and there wasn’t even a twitch from them as Cherrypaw pushed them in place.

Sighing, Dovewing returned to gathering the dead, only for Cinderheart to stop her. “Why don’t you go get some burial herbs from Jayfeather?” she asked. “He should have some lavender, mint, or rosemary--although we may have to use all of it because of how many cats there are.”

“But Squirrelflight--”

“I know she told you not to worry about that yet,” the tabby molly continued, “but we’ve gathered most of the cats in the center of the clearing. It’s not going to do us much good if we’re all gagging because of their scent.”

Dovewing nodded, relieved to get away from the overwhelming scent of death as she padded back towards Jayfeather’s den. But on her way, she spotted the sprawled-out form of Briarlight, dried blood around her. The sounds of the fighting from yesterday rang in her ears as she passed more and more dead cats--Molepaw, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Millie, Rosepetal, Daisy--until eventually she started seeing Clanmates she had just talked to lying dead with the others.

“No…” she mewed, collapsing on the ground with her paws over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. “No, no, no!” _I can’t be alone! I can’t be the only survivor!_

“Dovewing!” she heard someone shout, and soon a soft paw nudged her head gently. “Dovewing, what happened? Are you alright?”

Dovewing cracked open one eye to see Bumblestripe standing above her. Worry showed in his yellow eyes.

“N-nothing,” she stammered, pushing herself up on shaky legs. “Just overwhelmed.”

The tabby tom nodded in understanding. “Would you like someone to stay by you?” he asked.

“No, I’m okay, really,” Dovewing replied. “I just need to get burial herbs from Jayfeather.”

“You should really try to get out of camp soon, too,” Bumblestripe mewed. “It might help clear your head, and we need to hunt and gather den materials anyways. I’ll come with you if you’re okay with that.”

Dovewing nodded before running into the medicine den, nearly tripping over Cloudtail in the process. The white tom just grunted, still sleeping.

“Dovewing!” Jayfeather hissed, fur bristling. “I thought I told you to get out already! It’s too crowded for you to barge back in.”

“I need burial herbs. Cinderheart sent me for them.”

Jayfeather relaxed some, flicking his tail. “Come on, and don’t trip over anyone else. I don’t have a lot of time on my paws right now.”

Dovewing followed Jayfeather back to his herb storage, and while these scents were overwhelming to her as well, they were far better than the stench of death in the clearing. “Cinderheart said we’ll probably need all of them,” she mewed.

“Figures,” the tabby tom replied, pulling out clumps of mint and rosemary leaves. “I’ll come out with the lavender later, once I’m sure everyone’s stabilized. Take these for now, and as nice as they smell, don’t try and eat them.”

Dovewing nodded, though her stomach growled as the sharp aroma reached her nose. I wonder if Cinderheart has sent out any hunting patrols lately? I should probably check, she thought as she picked up the herbs, stomach growling again. She took care not to try and crush any of the leaves, though she did welcome the smell as she left the medicine den. They were potent enough to shield her from the stench of death that permeated the rest of the camp.

“Oh, good, you got some!” Cinderheart mewed brightly. “Thank you so much, Dovewing!”

Dovewing nodded, setting the herbs down at the deputy’s paws. “Have you sent out any hunting patrols lately?” she asked. “I can take one out if you’d like.”

Cinderheart’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t thought about that. I’ve been too busy helping everyone else gather the dead.” She shook her head, mumbling something about having too foggy a brain to be deputy, before she scanned the camp. “Let’s see… take Bumblestripe, Ivypool, and Cherrypaw out with you.”

Dovewing nodded, running off to gather the patrol. She quickly found Ivypool hauling Whitewing over to the pile of dead with the help of Brightheart. At the sight, Dovewing froze again. She hadn’t realized her mother had been a casualty of the battle, and wondered if Birchfall was okay.

“Do you need something, Dovewing?” Ivypool mewed, snapping Dovewing out of her thoughts again. “Or are you coming to help us out?”

“Right, right,” Dovewing mumbled, “Cinderheart told me to take you, Bumblestripe, and Cherrypaw out on a hunting patrol. We need to fill the fresh-kill pile more than ever.”

Ivypool nodded. “Brightheart, will you be alright handling this?” she asked.

The ginger and white molly nodded. “There are still enough cats in here to help with the last few bodies. Go bring back food, alright?”

Ivypool nodded again, joining her sister in the search for Bumblestripe and Cherrypaw. It didn’t take long to find them, and soon they headed out through the thorn tunnel into the territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a fan of this ending but I can't think of a better way to end it. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the proper vigil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for miscarriage and implied child death. Changed the rating because of this chapter.

Dovewing’s eyes drooped as she leaned on Ivypool’s shoulder, fighting to keep them open. She was determined to keep vigil through the night, but her exhaustion was having other plans.

“Hey,” she heard Ivypool mew, “if you need to sleep, you should go sleep. StarClan won’t get upset with you.”

Dovewing shook her head. “I need to stay up,” she replied, “for mom and dad.”

After she had returned from hunting, she was stiffly informed by Icecloud that Birchfall was dead, his battered body tucked away at the edge of the camp. The white molly was lying nearby, curled up next to the corpse of her littermate Foxleap. Close to them were the bodies of Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg. Sandstorm wasn’t far, sitting with Thornclaw and Bumblestripe as they mourned the losses of their own fallen family members.

“I know, but you’re hardly in any condition to stay awake right now,” Ivypool replied. “You were in pretty bad shock last night, and I don’t want you to push yourself too much. Everyone lost someone close to them, but not everyone is able to sit vigil.”

She was right. Blossomfall and Brightheart were in the nursery with the kits, the former having just learned she was expecting. Cherrypaw was sleeping in the apprentices’ den, with her mother Poppyfrost keeping her company. Squirrelflight and Jayfeather were likely at the Moonpool by now, and Cinderheart and Cloudtail were tucked in the warriors’ den, preparing for what tomorrow would bring.

Dovewing wanted to respond, but a sharp pain in her belly stopped her and she let out a low moan of pain. She curled in on herself, gritting her teeth while she waited for the pain to pass.

“That’s it,” Ivypool replied, getting to her paws, “you’re going to sleep. I’m not letting you stay up in pain. You need to let your wounds heal.”

“It’s not wounds,” she choked out through the pain, which was slowly subsiding. “I don’t know what this is.”

The tabby and white molly dragged Dovewing to the warriors’ den. “I’m not leaving until you’re asleep. Wounds or not, you need to let yourself rest. You won’t get any better if you keep pushing yourself.”

“But the vigil—”

“The vigil will go on, and mom and dad will understand why you couldn’t stay. For StarClan’s sake, if he were here I’d be dragging you to Jayfeather’s den again. He’d tell you the same thing, Dovewing.”

Another pain hit Dovewing before she could try and argue. The gray molly curled herself up as tight as she could, hoping sleep would help ease the pain. However, her sleep was fitful, punctuated by the same belly pains that forced Ivypool to drag her away. It got so bad that she couldn’t tell if she was asleep or awake.

It felt like moons before Dovewing fell into a comfortable sleep—though she didn’t expect to be greeted with a starry meadow, nor did she expect a golden-brown tabby tom to be sitting there, his fur dappled with stars.

“Tigerheart?” she mewed, surprised as she got to her paws. “What are you doing here?”

The tabby tom bounded over to her, though he was worried rather than excited. “Listen, Dovewing, you’re in a lot of danger right now. If you don’t wake up, you’re almost guaranteed to join StarClan tonight.”

Dovewing cocked her head, confusion reflected in her mismatched eyes. “What?”

Tigerheart shuffled his paws uncomfortably. “You… you’re bleeding to death. You were expecting my kits, but… the stress you’ve been under caused your body to reject them.”

The molly’s eyes widened. “No… no no no! I can’t die yet! ThunderClan still needs me!”

“You need to wake up. Jayfeather is almost back to camp, and he’ll be able to induce kitting,” he continued. “Please, Dovewing, wake up. It’s not your time yet.”

Dovewing wanted to reply, but Tigerheart started fading before she could. As the dream faded, she felt paws prodding at her.

“Dovewing, get up!” Ivypool’s mew sounded far away. “Your nest is soaked in blood! Bumblestripe, get over here and help me get her to the medicine den!”

Dovewing cracked her eyes open and was greeted by the worried face of her sister. “Kits… was expecting… rejected…” she mewed, voice weak as another pain shot through her belly.

Ivypool quickly hauled Dovewing on her back, Bumblestripe supplying additional support once he ran over. They worked together to drag the gray molly to the medicine den, blood trickling down Ivypool’s back.

Dovewing fought to keep her eyes open, but found herself slipping in and out of consciousness until Jayfeather shoved a dock leaf in front of her. “Dovewing, I need you to eat what’s on this leaf,” he mewed, voice stern. “It’ll help stop the bleeding and let you pass the remains of the kits.”

She strained as she stretched her neck to reach the leaf, weakly lapping up the pulp she found on it. She was too out of it to cringe at the bitter taste of herbs, the pain in her belly unending. Her eyes fluttered shut soon after swallowing the pulp. _Is this how I die?_

* * *

 

The starry meadow greeted her again when Dovewing awoke. “Is this StarClan?” she asked, hoping someone would hear. “Am I dead?”

“While this is StarClan, you aren’t dead… yet,” a familiar voice mewed. Sitting a few tail-lengths from her was Tigerheart, two little kits bouncing around at his paws, a third sitting a little ways to the side of them.

“Are they…?” she mewed softly, getting a good look at the kits. The biggest was a dark brown tabby molly, almost the spitting image of Tigerstar and Brambleclaw, but with her father’s big green eyes. Playing with her was a smaller pale gray molly with dark green eyes, and sitting calmly next to Tigerheart was a dark gray tabby tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes.

Tigerheart nodded. “These are our kits. I’ve named the biggest molly Lightkit, as a light in the time after the Dark Forest, but I want you to name the other two.”

Padding forward, Dovewing got a better look at the kits. The gray molly was full of energy, jumping around as she played with her sister, her dark green eyes bright. “Pouncekit for her,” she mewed, “for her energy.”

Tigerheart nodded. “And this little guy?” He nudged the tom a bit. He didn’t have the same playful energy as his sisters, but his eyes were wide with curiosity. When he got sight of Dovewing, he eagerly padded towards her, settling himself between her front legs as she sat down.

“I like Darkkit for him,” she finally replied, gently licking his ears as he settled down in front of her. The little tom purred. “It’s not just for his dark pelt, but also for ShadowClan and how we beat the Dark Forest.”

Tigerheart purred, nuzzling Dovewing gently. “Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Darkkit,” he repeated. “It’s a shame they couldn’t be with you… or I couldn’t. I’m sure Tawnystar would have let you join ShadowClan, or maybe I’d join ThunderClan.”

Dovewing purred back, though much softer than Tigerheart. _Tawnystar… she'll be a great leader._ “It just wasn’t meant to be. _We_ weren’t meant to be. But… take care of them, please? Unless I’m joining StarClan now…”

Tigerheart shook his head. “Jayfeather managed to get you stabilized quickly thanks to Ivypool's quick action. You’re unconscious and lost a lot of blood, but… you're alive. I wanted you to meet the kits, though, and they wanted to meet you, too.”

“Is momma gonna come with us?” Darkkit mewed, looking up at his parents with wide eyes.

“She can’t yet,” Tigerheart replied. “She’s not coming to StarClan with us yet. But I’m sure her mother will take good care of you, and you’ll have plenty of kits to play with as well!”

Dovewing nodded. “Whitewing would love you three. The other queens in StarClan will, too, I'm sure of it.”

“I don’t want you to leave, momma,” Lightkit mewed, snuggling herself between Dovewing’s legs with Darkkit. Pouncekit quickly followed her sister as Lightkit continued, “I wanna stay with you.”

“I know, Lightkit, and I’d love to stay with you three, too. But ThunderClan needs me still. I won’t forget any of you, though.”

“And we can visit her dreams sometimes,” Tigerheart added. “But now, I think it’s time for us to go. Take care, Dovewing.”

“Take care, Tigerheart. Make sure our kits stay happy!”

She thought she heard a reply from Tigerheart, but the dream was fading, and even with her enhanced hearing she couldn’t make out what he said. Soon, her vision was dark, but she could make out the feeling of two cats pressed up against both sides of her. Slowly opening her eyes, the morning light greeted her with the sleeping forms of Ivypool and Bumblestripe.

“Thank StarClan,” Jayfeather mewed behind her, almost causing Dovewing to jump out of her nest in alarm. His mew was surprisingly gentle. “We all feared we lost you.”


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovewing has a couple heart-to-heart talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for implied mentions of rape (which didn't happen, don't worry).

“I was expecting kits,” Dovewing mewed once Ivypool and Bumblestripe were up. “But I… the stress… I couldn’t keep them…”

Bumblestripe nuzzled her gently before beginning to wash her ears. He was purring gently, helping the gray molly relax.

“Do you know who the father was?” Ivypool asked, her eyes narrowed.

Dovewing gulped. This is what she was afraid of. She knew Ivypool and Tigerheart didn’t exactly get along. Even at his best, when he tried to be friendly, Ivypool wasn’t having it. _I don’t think she trusted him after she saw him training in the Dark Forest, even if he turned out to be a spy,_ she thought. “…Tigerheart,” she finally mewed, her voice soft.

Ivypool was silent, though Dovewing could see her claws were unsheathed and were digging into the ground of the medicine den. “Fox-heart… doing that to my only remaining kin…” she mumbled under her breath after a while.

“It wasn’t forced on me!” she added quickly. “I… I didn’t expect to have his kits so soon, but… I was going to raise them here. In ThunderClan. They’re ThunderClan kits.”

Ivypool didn’t answer, instead slinking out of the medicine den, still mumbling under her breath.

The entire time, Bumblestripe had been silent. “So…” he finally started once Ivypool had left, “you really would’ve raised them here?”

Dovewing nodded. “I… I may have been in love with Tigerheart, but I know this is where I belong. I am a ThunderClan cat, and I always will be.”

“Do you plan to tell him at the next Gathering?” the tabby tom asked.

“He… he already knows. He’s taking care of the kits in StarClan.”

“Oh…” was Bumblestripe’s only reply. “I… didn’t realize…”

“It’s alright,” Dovewing replied, purring weakly. “I didn’t know until he visited me in my dreams.”

The two were silent for a while, just lying together. “You know… I want to help raise kits,” Bumblestripe finally mewed, breaking the silence, “especially with Ferncloud and Daisy gone now…”

“What do you mean?”

“I… I want to help out in the nursery,” he said. “I like kits. If your kits had made it, I would have wanted to help you raise them. I want to help Blossomfall raise her kits, too.”

“Did you always want to do this?” she asked, mismatched eyes narrowing. “Or is this some way to try and ask me to be your mate?”

Bumblestripe was taken aback by this. “What are you talking about?” The tabby tom tilted his head in confusion.

Dovewing sighed. “I’ve seen how you look at me. I know you like me, and I’m flattered, but… I’m not ready for a mate, or for another litter of kits. I… I wasn’t even ready for these kits!”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say at all!” he shot back, fur bristling as he glared at her. “I’ve genuinely wanted to do this, I just… I didn’t think I could with both Ferncloud and Daisy doing that! Plus I’m a tom! How many toms do _you_ see around the nursery?! It was my father who even started making toms care about their kits in the nursery!” His voice rose as he continued talking, yellow eyes darkened with anger.

Dovewing blinked and backed up, realizing she hit a nerve. “Sorry…”

Bumblestripe’s fur slowly flattened, realizing he had gone too far in his anger. “It’s alright,” he mewed, voice softer. “I mean… I do like you and I want you to be my mate, but I’m not going to push it. Especially since… you know.”

“…you would be really good helping out the queens with managing the kits,” Dovewing added later. “I really think you should talk to Squirrelstar about it. Maybe it could become a new role?”

“Maybe…” Bumblestripe replied. “I mean, it shouldn’t just be up to the queens to care for the kits, right?”

“And I think there are cats from the other Clans who would agree with you!” Dovewing added, beaming. “Plus, I bet the queens would love the extra help!”

The conversation was cut short by Jayfeather padding back in. “Oh, good, you’re still up,” he mewed. “Let’s see if you can stand now.”

Dovewing nodded, slowly pushing herself up on her paws. She wobbled some upon standing, immediately feeling light-headed, but Bumblestripe helped support her so she didn’t fall. She kept her eyes shut, trying to curb the wave of dizziness that came with standing.

Jayfeather padded forward, sniffing around. “Good, good, you can stand, and you haven’t bled anymore.”

“I’m a little lightheaded,” Dovewing mewed, still leaning on Bumblestripe. She slowly blinked her eyes open, finding the medicine den not spinning. _At least that's good._

“That’s normal, given how much blood you lost,” he replied. “Drink plenty, and make sure Cinderheart knows you’re supposed to rest today. I’ll give you a bit of burnet and juniper to bring your strength back, but you also need to eat.”

She nodded. “I’ll go tell her now.”

“No, I’ll go do it,” Bumblestripe mewed. “You just lay down and rest, alright? I’ll bring you some prey as well.”

“Oh,” Dovewing replied, surprised, “alright. Thank you, Bumblestripe.” She laid back down in her nest, watching as the tabby tom left the den.

“Eat this, too,” Jayfeather mewed, dropping a few leaves and a couple berries in front of her. “At least, eat it once you have some prey. I don’t think it’s a good idea to eat herbs on an empty stomach.”

Dovewing nodded, curling up comfortably in her nest as Bumblestripe re-entered the medicine den, carrying a mouse. “Here you go, Dovewing!” he mewed cheerfully around the fresh-kill. “I got it straight from the hunting patrol that just got back!”

Dovewing purred. “Thank you, Bumblestripe,” she mewed, eagerly tearing into the mouse. Within moments, she had finished the mouse and had moved on to the herbs. She wrinkled her nose at the taste, but finished them without a complaint. “Did you tell Cinderheart that I’m resting today?” Dovewing asked.

Bumblestripe nodded. “She’s glad you’re alright now.”

“...have you seen Ivypool?” the gray molly asked. “I’m worried about her.”

“She just left on patrol when I went to get you that mouse.” he replied. “Give her some time to clear her head. I’m sure she’ll be willing to talk to you again.”

“I hope you’re right…”

* * *

As soon as Ivypool’s patrol returned, Dovewing bounded over to her sister. “Ivypool, we need to talk.”

The tabby and white molly sighed. “About what?” she asked.

Dovewing beckoned her with her fluffy tail. “Let’s go walk and talk, sis.” She knew her sister had just gotten back from patrol, but this conversation needed to be private. “Jayfeather gave me the okay to go out as long as I don’t overexert myself.”

Though glaring, Ivypool nodded. “Let’s head towards the lake,” she mewed, averting her gaze from Dovewing.

As the two mollies padded through the forest, the chill of leaf-fall in the air, Dovewing had to break the silence. “It’s about Tigerheart,” she mewed finally.

Ivypool stopped walking. “And what about him?” she growled.

“I liked him,” she mewed, “but I wasn’t going to leave ThunderClan for him. My loyalties lie here. Besides… what kind of sister would I be if I left you?" She paused. "But I have to know… what’s your problem with him?”

Ivypool was silent for a while. “Tigerheart was apparently a spy for the Dark Forest,” she finally mewed. “I didn’t realize until the battle had started. He has a good heart, but after I saw him in the Dark Forest, acting fully loyal to them… I couldn’t trust him. I thought he’d taken advantage of you when I heard you had been expecting his kits.”

“He didn’t try anything like that,” Dovewing replied. “He and I became friends on the journey to bring back the lake. While you and I were at odds with each other, Tigerheart was my source of comfort. He was a good friend, and we developed feelings for each other and almost became mates. But as soon as I found out he was training in the Dark Forest, I knew I had to break things off. We broke up shortly before the battle.” She sighed, kneading the ground with her paws. “I hadn’t expected that I’d be carrying his kits. But they’re safe with him in StarClan now…”

“…I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was too focused on my animosity towards Tigerheart that I hadn’t processed you lost the kits… kits you didn’t even know you were expecting,” Ivypool murmured, staring at the ground. “Did you get to meet them?”

Dovewing nodded. “There was a dark brown tabby molly with green eyes, a pale gray molly with dark green eyes, and a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. We named them Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Darkkit.”

Ivypool purred softly. “They sound precious. I wish I could’ve met them, feelings towards their father aside.”

“Tigerheart and Whitewing and everyone else will take care of them up in StarClan,” the gray molly mewed softly. “They’re in good paws, even though I wish they could be here with me…”

The two sisters continued towards the lakeshore in peaceful silence… until Ivypool broke it. “Dovewing… do you still have your powers?” she asked. “Or did you lose them after the battle?”

Dovewing pricked her ears, shutting her eyes in concentration. “I can’t see far away anymore, but I can still hear clearly over to RiverClan territory. I think I only lost some of my power, though I don’t know if I’ll keep this either…”

“So you really did see the beavers back then,” she mewed, chuckling a bit. “I thought you could only hear far away and made up that the beavers were brown because you only knew they weren’t badgers.”

Dovewing purred as she chuckled. “The sight thing was pretty minimal, honestly. It was my hearing that let me reach the Dark Forest. I couldn’t see it until I actually got there.”

Smiling, Ivypool nodded. “That was pretty impressive, sis. Wish I could do things like that.”

“But you _have_!” Dovewing exclaimed. “I would’ve freaked out if I had been tasked to spy on our enemies! Ivypool, you are by far the bravest cat I’ve ever met. You’re tough and fierce, but with a gentle heart underneath there. I can tell. And despite training in the Dark Forest, you understand how to show mercy to an enemy. You’re among the best fighters in the Clans, but you don’t rely on trying to kill.”

Ivypool leaned against her sister, purring faintly as they headed towards the lake again. “Thanks,” she mewed softly. Dovewing’s heart swelled with joy. She and Ivypool had finally made up.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering has arrived, not quite a quarter moon after the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found enough motive to finish this chapter.

“The cats coming with me to the Gathering tonight are Cloudtail, Hazeltail, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cherrypaw, and Blossomfall!” Squirrelstar yowled from the Highledge. It had been less than a quarter-moon since the battle, but the moon was shining full in the night sky. Dovewing shivered, fluffing up her fur against the chilly leaf-fall breeze that blew that night. Jayfeather had given her the okay to resume normal warrior duties a couple sunrises ago, and ThunderClan needed every warrior they could spare for the upcoming leaf-bare.

“I wonder who the new leaders of the other Clans are,” Blossomfall mewed, thinking aloud, before she turned to Dovewing. “You said all the Clans lost their leaders and deputies, right Dovewing?”

She nodded. “I haven’t let myself listen around, although… I know ShadowClan’s new leader already.”

“Oh?”

“It’s Tawnypelt. Well, Tawnystar now, I guess,” she mewed. “I hope she’ll be a great leader for ShadowClan.”

Blossomfall nodded. “I see. Well, I guess we’ll find out about the others tonight.”

_ I just hope there isn’t too much hostility towards the cats who trained in the Dark Forest, _ Dovewing thought as the group traversed through the forest, heading for the WindClan border.  _ Squirrelstar only brought Ivypool and Blossomfall, so maybe there won’t be a huge fit? _

The journey around the lake to the Gathering island was uneventful. WindClan’s scent was found ahead of them, indicating their patrol had already left, and they made it to RiverClan territory without a problem. Before they knew it, the tree-bridge to the Gathering island was in sight.

Dovewing followed the patrol, leaping onto the tree bridge with ease. The sounds of other cats reached her ears.  _ Sounds like RiverClan and WindClan… ShadowClan must not be here yet,  _ she thought. Leaping off of the tree bridge, she recognized several of the faces in the clearing, including the two cats up in the Great Oak.  _ Emberfoot and Duskfur… fine choices for leaders. _ Below them say a pale gray tabby and a light brown tabby—she quickly recognized the brown cat as Heathertail, but couldn’t figure out who Duskstar’s deputy was. Willowshine and Kestrelflight weren’t far away. As Squirrelstar climbed up to take her place with Emberstar and Duskstar, Cinderheart and Jayfeather taking their own spots at the roots, Dovewing turned to try and mingle with the other cats.

“Hey, Dovewing!” a slightly familiar voice mewed happily. Turning around, the gray molly spotted a brown and white molly waving her tail. Sitting next to her was a small black and white molly, still sporting some of her kitten fluff.

“Oh, hi Mossyfoot!” Dovewing padded over to the two RiverClan cats, sitting down in front of them to chat. “Have you been well?”

Mossyfoot nodded. “Duskstar even gave me an apprentice a few sunrises ago! This is Havenpaw!”

“Y-you’re  _ the _ Dovewing?” Havenpaw asked, her amber eyes wide. “I’ve been hearing amazing things about you since my ears opened! You brought the lake back!”

Dovewing purred, shuffling her paws. “It wasn’t all me,” she mewed. “I had a lot of help from all the Clans, including your Clanmate Petalfur.”

Havenpaw was speechless, only able to gawk at the molly.

“She’s Robinflight and Beetlewhisker’s kit,” Mossyfoot added. “She hadn’t realized her aunt was one of the cats to bring the lake back.”

Havenpaw looked down at her paws. “…did you have to bring up my dads?” she mewed softly. Dovewing didn’t know how to respond.  _ Should I comfort her, say that I know how she feels because I lost my own parents in the battle? _

Thankfully the awkward moment was shut down by excited yowls. “ShadowClan has arrived!” Dovewing heard a WindClan cat exclaim.

Sure enough, a sturdy golden-brown tabby and cream molly led her Clanmates into the clearing before climbing up to join the other leaders. A black and white tom followed her and settled at the roots of the tree, as did Littlecloud and a gray tabby molly who seemed nearly warrior-aged.  _ When did Littlecloud take a new apprentice? _

“Let the Gathering begin!” Squirrelstar yowled, getting every cat’s attention. Dovewing quickly darted over to sit with Ivypool and Bumblestripe, looking up at the leaders in the Great Oak. “Before we give news, however, I believe we should take time to honor our fallen Clanmates.”

The clearing went silent as the leaders deliberated, before Emberstar nodded. “Their sacrifices must be honored, Squirrelstar. I will go first.” Emberstar dipped his head before mewing, “WindClan’s fallen are Onestar, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Owlwhisker, Leaftail, Thistleheart, Swallowtail, Tornear, Webfoot, Hootkit, and Oatkit. May they have many moons of joy in StarClan.”

Every cat bristled when Breezepelt, the most known of the Dark Forest trainees besides Ivypool and Tigerheart, was not mentioned. “And what of Breezepelt?” a ShadowClan warrior asked, although Dovewing did not recognize the voice. “What’s become of him?”

Emberstar’s eyes narrowed. “He is no longer with us, but I doubt he walks with StarClan. Unlike the others who trained in the Dark Forest, he fought with them. We have pardoned everyone else who trained there, although they are under strict supervision.” The cats were silent at this revelation.

“If you don’t mind,” Duskstar mewed, “I would like to honor my Clan’s fallen warriors.” Though she was agitated, she only let it show through her swishing tail.

“Of course, Duskstar,” Emberstar replied.

“Thank you.” Like Emberstar had, Duskstar dipped her head. “The fallen from RiverClan include Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Mothwing, Pebblefoot, Robinflight, Dapplenose, Beetlewhisker, Sneezecloud, Hollowflight, and Troutstream. We are thankful that we lost none of our kits or apprentices, but we will mourn all those lost to the other Clans. We are also very grateful none of our warriors fought against the Clans, but it will be a while before everyone forgives them.”

There was a moment of silence before Tawnystar took her turn. “Many great cats were lost in ShadowClan. Among them are Blackstar, Rowanclaw—” her voice wavered for a moment—“Nightwhisper, Owlclaw, Smokefoot, Scorchfur, Tigerheart—” Tawnystar had to pause for a moment, gulping for air to keep from sobbing—“Snaketail, Tallpoppy, Cedarheart, Pouncefoot, Stoatfur, Berrypaw, Dewkit, Weaselkit, and Spikekit. Each of them will be remembered for their brave sacrifices.”

There were a few choked sobs from some of the ShadowClan cats, including the gray tabby who followed Littlecloud. The small tom gently stroked her back with his tail, whispering gentle words into her ear.

“ThunderClan has lost many, but their legacies will be remembered for seasons,” Squirrelstar began, bringing Dovewing back to full attention. “We mourn the losses of Firestar, Brambleclaw—” Tawnystar was shaking now, hardly composed—“Leafpool, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Millie, Mousefur, Purdy, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Whitewing, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Daisy, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Briarlight, Sorreltail, Molepaw, Seedkit, and Snowkit.” Squirrelstar fell silent, moving towards Tawnystar to comfort her.  _ Brambleclaw was her brother, _ Dovewing thought.  _ Between the loss of her mate, one of her kits, and her brother, I’m surprised she’s as composed as she is. _

It was Duskstar who broke the silence. “Well, no point in wasting moonlight. I have chosen Graymist as my deputy, and we have five new warriors: Shimmerpelt, Lakeheart, Heronwing, Curlfeather, and Podlight! In addition, we have three new apprentices: Lizardpaw, Perchpaw, and Havenpaw!”

“Shimmerpelt! Lakeheart! Heronwing! Curlfeather! Podlight! Lizardpaw! Perchpaw! Havenpaw!” the cats cheered, Dovewing smiling as she joined in.

Once the cheering died down, the tabby molly continued, “Icewing has given birth to two healthy kits, and Petalfur has moved into the nursery as well! We are recovering well, and soon enough RiverClan will be as strong as ever!”

Emberstar nodded. “WindClan is also recovering well from the battle. Although she is soon to move into the nursery, I have chosen Heathertail as my deputy. While she is in the nursery, she has chosen Harespring as her temporary replacement.”

Anxious murmurs rose up among the clearing. “Didn’t he train in the Dark Forest, too?” Icecloud whispered to Blossomfall. The tortoiseshell queen nodded.

“I understand you may have worries about my brother,” Heathertail spat, facing the crowd, “but unlike my  _ ex _ -mate Breezepelt, Harespring was manipulated into his training, and he risked everything to spy on the Dark Forest after Antpelt’s death!” Her tail lashed in anger, eyes ablaze as she glared at them.

“That’s enough, Heathertail,” the gray tom mewed gently. “I believe your point has been made clear. Sedgewhisker has moved into the nursery as well. I am also proud to announce two new apprentices: Slightpaw and Featherpaw!”

The cheering started up again. “Slightpaw! Featherpaw! Slightpaw! Featherpaw!”

“WindClan has nothing further to report.” Emberstar nodded to Tawnystar.

“Despite our losses, ShadowClan is faring well,” the torbie molly began. “Crowfrost is my deputy, and he has taken naturally to the position. In the aftermath of the battle, Cloverpaw chose to change her path and become Littlecloud’s apprentice, rather than finish her warrior training wither her brother Ripplepaw! We also welcome three new apprentices: Sparrowpaw, Mistpaw, and Grasspaw!”

“Cloverpaw! Sparrowpaw! Mistpaw! Grasspaw!” Dovewing cheered eagerly with the crowd. The gray tabby next to Littlecloud, Cloverpaw, seemed to shrink at the attention, but she held her tail high.

“Aside from Snowbird returning to the nursery, ShadowClan has nothing further to report,” Tawnystar finished.

Squirrelstar began, her grief replaced with her typical vigor, “We are mostly recovered physically from the fight, with Cinderheart as my deputy. Though we have no new warriors or apprentices to announce, Brightheart recently gave birth to three healthy kits.” Her shoulders drooped as she said that. “Sadly, one of them was among our lost, but the other two kits are healthy as ever! In addition, Blossomfall is expecting as well, so new life for ThunderClan is on its way!” She paused for the cats below to cheer and congratulate the queens, before continuing, “Finally, one of our warriors has suggested an excellent idea. We wish to create a new rank in the Clans.”

Dovewing noticed Bumblestripe sit up a bit taller, his yellow eyes shining in the moonlight. _Is this related to our conversation while I was in the medicine den?_

“The rank is a caretaker rank,” Squirrelstar continued. “Cats who are caretakers help out in the nursery. Instead of border patrols, unless needed, they would fetch bedding and prey for the queens and kits, keep the kits entertained, and learn how to assist with kitting in the event a medicine cat is unavailable. They are still warriors, and their apprentices don’t necessarily become caretakers. They will still be on hunting patrols as needed, and are also the first line of defense for the nursery.”

The other leaders were quiet when Squirrelstar finished, thinking over what she said. “Is this role restricted only to mollies,” Duskstar asked finally, “or those who were assigned mollies at birth?”

Squirrelstar shook her head. “This is available to all genders, whether tom, molly, both, neither, whatever.”

“And what about dens?” Emberstar added. “Would they sleep in the nursery, or a new den, or in the warriors’ den still?”

“Warriors’ den,” replied Squirrelstar. “They are still warriors, after all. Their tasks are just a bit different.”

After a quick exchange of glances, Tawnystar mewed, “We will try out this caretaker role for the following moon, and decide next Gathering if we should keep it or not. This Gathering is now over!” One by one, the leaders came down the tree with ease, meeting up with their deputies and medicine cats before padding towards the tree bridge.

“ThunderClan, to me!” Squirrelstar mewed, waving her bushy tail. Dovewing followed, casting a final glance towards the clearing. She saw Heathertail leaning on Harespring, though from what she could hear, the tom was providing emotional support rather than physical.  _ May StarClan light our paths. _

Jayfeather seemed grumpier than usual as they moved into WindClan territory, Dovewing at his side. Figuring trying to talk to him would be a mistake, the gray molly fell back and padded alongside Blossomfall and Ivypool. “Some Gathering, huh?” she mewed, trying to start conversation.

Ivypool shrugged. “Hadn’t realized Breezepelt had a mate before the battle. And to think him, of all cats, fought against his own mate. Shows how much he values family, his mate especially.”

Blossomfall added, “Not even Harespring spying could top that surprise.”

“Looking back, though,” Ivypool continued, “it really doesn’t surprise me that Harespring was a spy. Especially after Antpelt…” she trailed off, guilt scrawled on her face.

“Was killed twice… and the second time by you,” Blossomfall finished, voice so low only the sisters heard her. Dovewing nearly stopped in her tracks. _Ivypool killed Antpelt’s spirit?_

“I was told to do it, and I did it to throw off any suspicion that I was a spy!” Ivypool hissed quietly, not wanting others to hear her. Dovewing decided not to push further, but Ivypool wasn’t done. “Do you think I wanted to kill his spirit? They would’ve killed me if I didn’t!”

Struggling to find the words to comfort her sister, Dovewing simply pressed against her. Ivypool, sighing deeply, slowly relaxed and leaned against Dovewing as they continued back to camp. “I’ll always be here for you,” the gray molly whispered. “You were beyond brave in there, for all those moons.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Ivypool mumbled, ears flat against her head. “I wish those moons hadn’t happened at all.”

All Dovewing did for the rest of the trip to camp was purr gently, wrapping her fluffy tail around her sleek sister. For once, both welcomed the silence and each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robinflight is trans btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Allegiances will be up soon and then you can see everyone who died.


End file.
